


Sun Drop (Kick)

by TriniTea



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Angst, Crack, I have feeling y'all, M/M, This is crack I wrote in an anger filled rage, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, spoilers for 3.14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriniTea/pseuds/TriniTea
Summary: Juno gives Peter a piece of his mind.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 23
Kudos: 35





	Sun Drop (Kick)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Honeywisk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeywisk/gifts).



> Some people? Use fanfiction? To Cope?
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr (trinitea-fics)

“Juno Iー”

“Shut it,” Juno hissed, unable to look the man he once called his love in the eye.

He heard Peter sigh, “It was nothing personal.”

“Nothing personal?!” Juno’s head snapped back up, a newfound rage burning in his gaze. “After all we’ve been through, IーI trusted you! I thought we . . .” he trailed off, his words getting caught on the hard lump in his throat.

“Please Iー” But before he could finish, Juno picked Peter up and drop-kicked him into the sun.

And that was the end of Peter Nureyev.


End file.
